


A New Boppin' Activity

by stingray5555



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingray5555/pseuds/stingray5555
Summary: Hina discovers something new from her bandmates one day and decides to try it herself at home.





	A New Boppin' Activity

“Have you ever tried doing it?” asked Maya.

“Umm… no…” Aya answered.

“Some people say it’s evil, so I don’t do it,” said Eve.

“Yeah, my friends tell me that too.”

It was another day of practice at the talent agency, and Pastel☆Palettes were taking a break from their routine performances. Chisato volunteered to buy the group some food outside so while waiting for her, the rest of the members sat at a table and began discussing about stuff. The conversation started normally with everyone sharing stories about what had been going on with their lives so far. Then all of a sudden, Aya brought up and described to everyone something she found online, and the whole group became interested with the topic.

“How did you feel when you watched the videos, Aya-chan?” asked Eve.

“I can’t exactly describe how I felt then…” she replied. “I was disgusted at first, that’s for sure.”

“I remember hearing some girls in class before talking about something like this,” added Maya. “You’re supposed to feel really good while you’re doing it, apparently.”

“Really?” Hina asked with curiosity.

“Don’t do it, though!” Maya responded. “That act is evil!”

“Okay…”

A few moments later, Chisato entered the room with a bag filled with food. “Eat up!” she announced placing the heavy bag on the table.

“I think we can ask Chisato-chan about her opinion!” said Hina, looking at her.

“Opinion on what?” she queried.

“We were talking about something earlier…” Maya told her. “About some… weird stuff.”

“You see… I came across something while surfing the Internet,” drawled Aya. “And they were doing some pretty questionable things…”

“Like?”

“Umm… something… like this…” She tried imitating what she could remember as best as she could. Chisato laughed.

“Ehehe…” she giggled moving her head slightly to the right. “This is embarrassing…”

Maya signaled Aya to stop. “Aya-chan, you didn’t have to…”

“S-Sorry…” She hung her head in shame.

“Yeah, I do know what she means,” Chisato went on. “I’m afraid… I know how to do it…”

“What?!” everyone gasped.

“Come on guys…” Chisato blushed slightly.

“How did it feel, Chisato-chan?” Hina asked like she was a toddler wondering about everything she came across.

“Ehh…”

“It must have felt boppin’, didn’t it?”

“Hina, please…” Eve said, trying to get her to stop. “I don’t think she’s too eager to talk about it…”

“Fineee…” she sighed.

“How about we all start eating, shall we?” Aya requested, wishing everyone would just shut up. “This is a topic for another time.”

“Okay!” everyone answered in chorus.

After everyone finished eating, they continued practicing for their next performance until it got late. Everyone bade each other goodbye as they packed up their things and went home. Along the way, the new things Hina learned during that conversation continued circling in her head. She did not really understand the reason why it was considered evil even if it seemed to her that doing it did not appear to harm anyone or herself. Of course, doing it with another person would be taking it too far, but it’s just another thing people do, right?

Now that her mind was filled with nothing more than that, she was eager to try and learn how to do it herself now. As soon as she got home, she laid down on the sofa in the living room and started searching on her phone.

“Is this one of them?” she wondered after tapping through a couple of suspicious links. “Oooh…”

Her sister Sayo happened to be in the house at that time, eating dinner in the dining room. When she noticed Hina did not head straight to the dining room to eat as she would normally do, she stood up and went to investigate.

“Dinner’s ready,” she said walking up to her. As soon as she saw what Hina was watching, she looked away in disgust.

“Uhh… what are you watching?” she asked her repulsed by what she had just seen.

“Something my bandmate told me about a while ago,” she replied her eyes still glued to the screen. “She said you’re supposed to feel really good when you do it!”

Sayo grimaced at her answer. “O-Okay… just come to the table when you’re hungry…”

Hina gave her a thumbs-up as Sayo walked back to continue eating, having lost a bit of her appetite and now questioning the sanity of her younger twin. “Maybe I should lecture her about morals later…” she thought.

Only when Sayo had already finished did Hina come to the table. Even while she was eating, she continued watching, and the more she watched, the better she felt. Only when the Internet suddenly cut out (which Sayo had done) did she put down her phone. She finally finished her food and went up to her room.

After locking the door to make sure Sayo did not suddenly barge in, she leaned against the wall and dug her hands inside her shorts, feeling the gentle warmness emanating from her moistening slit. A small gasp formed from her voice as a sudden wave of pleasure coursed through the length of her body as she made contact with herself. Her fingers brushed against her lips as they started to explore on their own.

“Mmnnh… This… a-ahh...” quavered Hina, her body pushing against the wall slightly. “This feels new… I never felt this zappin’ before...” As she said this, she did not notice her other hand caressing her ample bosom, further adding to her exhilaration. She softly gasped once again; her fingers had now pushed themselves inside and were stroking her inner walls smearing them with her lubricative juices. Hina slowly relaxed her body, the feeling of pleasure gradually building up inside of her.

After a few cycles of her playing with her insides, she took her wet fingers out and started rubbing her clit with her thumb and index finger, applying small amounts of pressure in between each rubbing motion. “Nnnh… ahnn…” she softly moaned lightly biting her lower lip in response to the small shockwaves travelling up her spine. At the same time she continued fondling with her chest, wrapping them around her open hand and moving them around as one of her fingers twirled around the center.

The more she quickened the pace of her fingering, the tenser she got, her body now experiencing a suppressed feeling that she had never felt before. As she continued toying with her sweet spots, she sensed something was coming up fast. Her fingers were now moving as fast as they could trying to achieve that feeling, and moments later, Hina let out a gasp and climaxed, her lower half shuddering and her head dropping backward and to the side while her hand pushed against her lips and the other resting on her stomach.

“O-Ooohhh…” she whispered pulling her hand out from her shorts and placing it on her side, her body still riding out the orgasm. Her crotch area had become moist and sweaty from the heat produced and from the few drops of liquid that dripped out of her slit. Her saliva tasted stale and her mouth drew in and out heavy breaths. As she stared at the ceiling lights of her room waiting to recover, there was a knock on the door.

“It’s your turn in the shower.” It was Sayo.

“O-Okay…” Hina responded, still panting.

“And go to sleep after; you sound tired.”

Hina stood up and sat on her bed, staring at her right hand whose fingers had now been stained with her fluids. Curiosity getting the better of her, she sampled some of her juices with her tongue. She placed her fingers inside her mouth without hesitation afterwards, savoring the flavor she had. A satisfying pop was heard as her index finger left her mouth.

“Mmm… I taste pretty zappin’!” she said smiling in contentment. “Now I gotta get myself cleaned up…”

Hina was brushing her teeth after taking a shower when her phone buzzed, displaying a notification from one of her social media. Seeing that Sayo had turned the Internet back on, she unlocked her phone that still had the sketchy website she was watching videos from earlier. She continued playing the video that was on her screen, and the urge to toy with herself suddenly came back.

The video continued playing as she went back to her room and laid down on her bed. With phone on her left hand, she pulled down her light blue pajamas and slid her pink panties down gently with her right, then proceeded to squeeze her clit again with the tip of her two fingers. Her senses perked up without delay as the now familiar feeling of excitement rushed through her. Her eyes remained glued to the screen the whole time, watching every intricate movement being performed for the camera.

“A-A-Ahnn… H-Hnn…” she moaned slipping her fingers inside her even deeper than before, almost reaching the very end of her tunnels. Her breathing hastened as blood rushed throughout her body which caused her clitoris to swell from immense arousal. The actions she saw in her phone made the initially slow thrusts of her fingers gradually speed up. Hina’s mouth filled with saliva as she licked and smacked her lips and closing her eyes filled with lust.

A light thud could be heard as Hina dropped her phone onto her bed, her left hand moving to massage her erect nipples through her shirt. Her mind blanked as all her thoughts became nothing except for the sensations she was feeling in her nether regions. Her legs clamped her arm closed while her fingers attempted to match the rhythm of her now rapid heartbeat, small moans accompanying every contraction. Hina bit on her lower lip as she tightly squeezed her breast, the pleasure she felt able to mask the slight pain she had inflicted on herself.

“Hnngh…” whined Hina through her teeth as she felt her body begin to shake. “Ahh!”

It wasn’t long until a scream broke out of her mouth together with her hips thrusting into the air with her right hand still inside of her and the other groping her chest. She slowly let her lower body back down on her bed as she felt multiple contractions engulf her senses and clear fluid leaking out of her vagina onto her bedsheets. Hina took small, short breaths to regain herself and her mind from the intensity of her orgasm. Yet, beneath all the pleasure...

Beneath all this, she felt something else...

She felt…

...unsatisfied...

From the corner of her eye she spotted on a stand beside her desk her blue Tom Anderson guitar that she uses for Pastel*Palettes. The same guitar that the agency provided for her and allowed her to take home. It took a moment before Hina regained clarity of her thoughts but the second she got it back, a genius idea struck her. Hina finally took off the rest of her clothes which she then threw aside. She then walked right up to her guitar, telling herself “I hope PasuPare won’t mind me using this for other purposes, fufu~” before taking it back to her bed.

Hina slid one of her fingers across her lower opening, feeling her wetness along with her clitoris that was once again erect. She licked the cutaway of her guitar before laying down and inserting it inside of her. Her vaginal fluids along with some of her saliva allowed easy insertion of the pointed part, causing her to let out a moan.

“Anhhh- I don’t think Chisato-chan… Ahh… I don’t think she thought about doing this… Nhhh...” The coldness of her guitar gave her a new feeling that initially felt weird, yet relaxing. Her legs crossed and wrapped around the body of her instrument while her arms gripped the neck as her inner walls constricted around the end that was inside her. Moving her hips and legs in sync, she was able to start roughly thrusting inside of her, letting out a gasp whenever it brushed by her clit. As her hole became more lubricated from her natural fluids, Hina quickly improved upon her technique, letting her prod herself with the cutaway faster and faster.

“Hnn… A-Ahhh… Nngh!”

Her moans started increasing in volume as she lost all care for staying quiet. Her legs and hips moved faster and faster, thrusting her guitar deeper and deeper. She felt the tip of the wood of her guitar nudge against her cervix, making her hug her guitar closer; with her hands now able to get under her shirt and knead both of her erect nipples.

Using her guitar felt much different for Hina. For once, both her hands were free letting both of her breasts to be played with at the same time. Along with this, the sensation of wood hitting against her was not only refreshing, but felt just as great as her fingers. This also allowed her to experiment with other positions, which Hina used to her advantage. With the guitar held upright by her legs, Hina got on it and slid herself upwards and downwards, following the pointed end inside of her.

“Ahh… Hnngh… Hhaa…”

Hina’s breaths gradually got faster again as she picked up the pace with moving herself. Her hips had a mind of its own as the speed became too much for even Hina’s body and mind to handle. Holding her guitar even closer while her lower body continued to plunge itself at a rapid rate, it was inevitable for Hina to-

“Hina, I can’t practice if you don’t keep your noise… down...” Sayo’s surprise came as she burst through Hina’s unlocked door, only to find her younger twin pleasuring herself with a guitar.

Just on cue, a loud moan filled her room as Hina finished without noticing the presence of her older twin. Hina released her orgasm, her juices spraying on her guitar followed by her pulling the cutaway out of herself. With the lust in her eyes replaced by tiredness, Hina laid down and fell asleep, still hugging her guitar drenched in her liquids.

Sayo merely stared bewildered at her sister and then, sighing dejectedly, she shook her head before draping the naked Hina with a blanket. Kissing her on the forehead goodnight before closing the lights and locking the door, she left her sister alone for the night.

“Well, at least she's gonna be quiet for the rest of the night,” Sayo told herself. “Guess I'll also have to lecture her tomorrow about privacy.” Seeing on the clock that it was still only 8 pm, Sayo continued to practice in peace at her room for two more hours before going to sleep as well.

The next morning arrived and Hina went downstairs wearing her usual casual attire. She had returned to her usual cheery appearance.

“Good morning, Onee-cha—”

“You slept early last night, Hina.” Sayo suddenly spoke up, interrupting Hina’s standard cheerful greeting. “Considering it was a weekend, I would've thought you would stay up late like usual.”

“Oh that, well... I guess I was just tired! Yesterday felt so boppin’~”

“I knew that much, although maybe next time try keeping your voice down and locking your door.”

“Hu-huh? What do you mean, Onee-chan?” Hina asked, with sweat drops already forming on her forehead as she sat down beside Sayo on their table, “I’m sure I wasn't being too intrusive last night, right?”

“You’re lucky our parents weren't here to hear your screaming.”

“Wha— Onee-chan, don't tell me you knew—”

“Learn some privacy next time you’re doing your ‘activities’, okay Hina? At least it was just your sister,” Sayo said with her intonation rising. “How would Pastel*Palettes react if they saw you doing that?”

“Eeeehhh, but PasuPare were the ones who taught me all about it!” Hina groaned.

“I’m sure they did. Now go get some breakfast, you need to regain all the energy that you used up last night.”

Hina grumbled but decided to just take some cereal and milk in a bowl, but a question nagged her mind as she sat down. “Hey, Onee-chan?”

“Hmm? What is it this time, Hina? Just eat your breakfast already.”

“Have you actually done it yourself?”

Sayo looked away from Hina and simply silently sipped her coffee.


End file.
